This invention relates to hydroelectric assemblies and more particularly to apparatus driven by the force of a current of fluid such as water.
In view of the desire of individuals to conserve energy as well as to be able to travel to remote areas where power is not readily available, there exists a need for an energy generating device which is inexpensive to manufacture, effective to use, and easy to move from locale to locale.
There also exists a need for an energy generating device that will produce a maximum amount of energy when placed in a body of water having a relatively slow current.
The present invention responds to these needs and may be constructed in such sizes as to accommodate home or commercial requirements.